


前面是新的岁月记的走下去

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: 关小天使帮助抑郁症轩走出来的故事。AU
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, 张敬轩／关智斌, 相敬如斌 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	前面是新的岁月记的走下去

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是我的，粉丝行为不上升正主。

左胸别着绿丝带的男人走上台，调了调话筒，台下别着同样绿丝带的人群立刻安静下来，目光集中在他身上。

“谢谢大家参与今天的活动，我的名字叫关智斌。很高兴看到这么多人关注精神疾病。或许以后有一天，你们可以用在这里学到的知识挽救所爱之人的生命……”

他停顿了两秒，这让他刚刚所说的话听上去更为郑重。

“在开始之前我想和大家分享一段个人经历，希望能帮助大家更清楚地认识到我们所做的工作的意义。”

台下鸦雀无声。

“从我们认识的第一天起，我就知道我的伴侣是个脾气不好，有洁癖，还完美主义到近乎偏执的人。”

他没有意识到自己露出了一个微笑。

“所以他刚出现症状的时候，我并没有发现异常。”

他清楚地记得，那天他们开车去郊外行山。已经离家十分钟了，伴侣突然开始努力回忆自己有没有锁门，在车子的副驾上反复念叨，最后忍不住提出回家检查。他安慰伴侣小区的安保很好，很久都没有听说过入室盗窃的案件发生，但是伴侣坚持要确认一下才安心。他不想让他们出游的心情受影响，无奈遵从了伴侣的意思。门自然是锁着的。

“甚至当他表现出以前从来没有的情绪时，我都只当是一时的坏心情。”

他们共用一个电热水壶和一个凉水壶，都不算大，刚好够两个人用。有些时候他把水喝光之后会忘记再烧一壶，导致伴侣想喝水的时候没有凉水喝。之前他的伴侣只会嘻嘻哈哈的抱怨几句，然后光明正大地喝一罐不知从哪里翻出来的饮料。但是那次伴侣突然发飙，大叫大嚷着表示自己没有感受到尊重。关智斌虽摸不着头脑，但道歉又扛了一整箱纯净水回家之后，这事就这么过去了。

“我把面对情绪病人时常犯的错误都犯了一遍。”

他的伴侣连续好几天都在为一个工作上的常规项目而紧张，他对伴侣说了很多遍“放轻松，没什么大不了的”。可等待他的是伴侣莫名的怒火。他很委屈，但没有表现出来，转而试图给出一些建议，没想到伴侣更加生气了，几乎一周都没有和他主动说话。在了解到安抚情绪病人时最忌讳的就是说“放轻松”和提出建议之后，他后悔莫及。

“我开始意识到他可能需要看医生时，他拒绝了，我也没有坚持。可能是因为我们潜意识里认为心理疾病像坏心情一样只要生活安逸就会自动消失。”

他时常半夜惊醒发现伴侣靠在床头默默流泪，他不是没有小心翼翼地建议过他去看医生，但是他的伴侣每次都强硬地拒绝了他。

“直到有一天差点失去他，我才明白事情有多严重。”

他永远不会忘记那一天，号称出门散心的伴侣突然打电话给他。手机里传来呼呼的风声，但没有说话声。片刻的疑惑之后他慌乱地几乎拿不稳手机，他用颤抖的声线问伴侣他在哪里，准备做什么。伴侣没有回答他的问题，却缓缓描述起从楼顶上看到的街道和车流，末了，冷不丁地问一句：“你觉得从这里跳下去是什么感觉？”他带着哭腔劝伴侣冷静，一遍遍重复着他有多爱他，哀求他说出所在的位置。电话那头沉默良久，一分钟像是过了一百年，最终伴侣报出一个地点。他冲出家门，闯了不知多少个红灯，在天台看到伴侣的背影时候泪水终于夺眶而出，冲上去从背后抱住了他。

“幸好上天给了我又一次机会。我们今天在这里，是为了让更多的人无需经历失去挚爱的伤痛。”

他强行带伴侣去看了医生，诊断显示他的伴侣患有严重的抑郁症合并焦虑症。医生告诫关智斌不能轻视精神疾病，他回忆起之前的种种迹象，为自己的迟钝感到后怕。

“每五人中就有一人在生命中会经历精神疾病，那个人可能是在座的任何一位，也可能是各位的朋友，爱人……现在让我们了解一下精神疾病的识别与干预……”

分享会进行得非常顺利，临近尾声，演讲者说：

“最后，一位已经康复的朋友将和我们分享他的经历。再次谢谢大家的支持。”

掌声中一位儒雅的年轻人走上讲台，向之前那位演讲者递出一个过于灿烂的微笑。

“如果没有我的伴侣，我不会有爬起身的力气。”

“刚开始服药，副作用很强烈，头疼，恶心，而且自己感受不到好转。当时我一直在想，不如算了吧。我的伴侣不同意，他把四五种药什么时候吃，一天吃几次分的清清楚楚，像哄小孩一样哄着我吃下去。”

“我经常会毫无征兆的流眼泪，我的伴侣不管当时在做什么，都会放下手里的事情过来紧紧抱着我，直到我停止哭泣。”

“晚上我失眠，会突然有很多话讲。我的伴侣无论多晚都会听我翻来覆去地讲一些无聊的废话。”

“谢谢你。”

参会者和他们道谢之后陆陆续续地离开了会场。关智斌一边收拾着材料，一边拖长音调叫刚刚走下讲台的男人的名字：

“张敬轩。”

“怎样，关智斌。”

“今天玩的开心吗？”

“好开心，要能告诉他们我伴侣是谁就更开心啦。”

关智斌凑过去碰了碰他的嘴角：“他们知不知道没关系，我知道就行了。”

“得啦得啦，时间还早，我知道附近有家咖啡馆，那里的牛油果吐司和摩卡不错。”

“吐司可以吃，摩卡不能喝，你看看你的肚腩。”

“哎呀又不是天天喝。”

他们并肩走着，仿佛可以一起走到时光的尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 所有数据，症状和应对方法都经过严格的考据，欢迎当真。  
> 和前面的无忘花可以组成时代在召唤文学合集。
> 
> 照例宣传一下Pome提问箱名叫Oslo


End file.
